the_book_club_5efandomcom-20200213-history
DMing on the server
You can apply to be a DM on the server by following this link. Once your application has been received and reviewed, you will receive a role of Trainee DM. Trainee DMs can run games on the server, as long as their games are watched over by a member of the community with the Overseer role. Before the game, ping @Overseer to find out if there are any available to oversee your game. After each game, an overseer provides feedback for the DM. To become a fully-fledged DM, a Trainee DM must get 3 'yes' votes from Overseers over the course of 3 different one-shots. If a Trainee DM gets 3 'no' votes over the course of 3 different one-shots, they lose their Trainee DM role and have to apply again. Overseers Overseer is a role offered by members of the Team to active members of the community. Members of the community with the Overseer role are tasked with evaluating the ability of new DMs on the server to run enjoyable games. The evaluation is inherently subjective, so we ask that the main criteria for saying 'yes' or 'no' should be how enjoyable the game was. If possible, overseers should be able to provide feedback and improvement tips for DMs that ask for such. The overseers get access to a private channel where they are able to post their votes on the DM in question. Making a skirmish posting To make a skirmish posting, follow the template pinned in the #mission-board channel. Provide a short description of the session, the level range you are running for and the amount of people you would be willing to accept. Mention the difficulty, the type of game you are going for and the channel you will be running the game in. Running a campaign DMs have more freedom when running a campaign on the server. They can choose to include or exclude house rules and variant rules, allow or disallow homebrew and use different resource acquisition systems. Campaign characters are not allowed to join one-shots - they are separate from the Bookclub. Your role as a DM A lot of D&D theory likes to imagine a large divide between players and DMs. While we value your contributions as a DM we think it is useful for you to think of your role as a DM being a player with extra responsibilities. As an example, in Monopoly one player is the bank, they are also playing the game, but they also have extra responsibilities. The DM should collaborate with the players and not view the game as DM vs players - "I'm not trying to kill you, these monsters are trying to kill you". When everyone at the "table" is having fun in your game, you’re doing a good job. Writing a session record Every DM is required to write a session record within 24 hours of completing the session. To make a session record, follow the template in the #session-records channel. To find out the rewards your players and you will receive, use the /rewards command. To find out more about the command, type /rewards in Discord. If you want to do the rewards manually, a breakdown is as follows: The players gain 1 CP for every hour played (rounded up to the nearest 0.5), and 1 TP and 2 DtD for every CP they receive. The character's gold rewards per CP earned are determined by their level (a detailed breakdown can be found using the /gold command). The DM gets 1.5 the CP the players get. The DM can choose the character they want to attribute the rewards to, the gold they receive depends on the level of the DM character and is determined by the /gold table. Determining session rewards To determine session rewards, you can use the /rewards command. Here is the syntax for the command: /rewards hours_played difficulty average_party_level DM_character_level Example usage of the command: The DM ran a 4 hour session. The session difficulty was Normal. The average party level was 11. They want to attribute the rewards to a level 3 character. Therefore, their command would look like this: /rewards 4 Normal 11 3 You may also give out DM items as rewards for the players. DM items are items only usable in your sessions unless other DMs allow them. If you give out items in your session, note them down in #dm-logs. Here is an example of a session record posting: @Player_1#1111 as filth @Player_2#2222 as Kira @Player_3#3333 as Ji @Player_4#4444 as Devarus @Player_5#5555 as Yinvalyr Session description goes here. The players gain 4 CP, 4 TP, 8 DtD and 2000 gold. @DM#1111 as Tun gains 6 CP, 6 TP, 12 DtD and 1500 gold. Killing characters If a character died during your one-shot, make sure to note it down in #cemetery, following the format in the pinned message.